


A true husband

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne's feelings/thoughts when Richard says he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A true husband

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Please remember this only my second TWQ fic!

Even though, my heart pounded in my chest at his words, I couldn’t help but feel a flicker of doubt. Could something I had wished for ever since I was little girl finally be coming true? As I looked to Richard, searching for some reassurance that what he’s saying is true, I couldn’t help begin to feel happy. 

With a somewhat awestruck expression on my face, I managed to breathe out the question I desperately wanted answered. 

“You love me, Richard? Truly?” My voice sounded tentative and I knew Richard had noticed.

It was beginning to snow and despite the feeling of the odd snowflake touch my skin, I was entirely engrossed in Richard’s presence. It was one of things I can’t help but like about him.  
No matter what’s happening around me, I can lose myself in his presence, something I would have given anything for when I learned about my lord Father’s death. 

I tried to stop thinking about that awful time and instead focus on the situation at hand, so I waited with patient, baited breath for Richard to speak. 

“I do. Perhaps I always have.” Richard breathed to me, softly. 

Those words were so sincere coming from his mouth and it made me think of years past when we were children. When things weren’t as complicated, when all Edward of Lancaster was to me was the Bad Queen’s son, not my late husband. 

“Will you marry me?” The question made my heart leap in my chest and for moment, I stared at him in wonder. 

Almost immediately, a smile broke out on my face at his words as if I couldn’t help myself. 

“Yes.” I breathed to him, still smiling. The smile widening by the minute. 

My previous doubts were in that moment vanquished and as we inched closer to each other, the feeling of complete and utter happiness overcame us both. 

The feeling of Richard’s lips upon mine was glorious but tentative. As soon as I happily returned the pressure, however, the pace picked up. Not only was the kiss becoming everything I had ever dreamed of but it was much more than that, for one reason. It’s real. I had often dreamed of being in Richard’s arms, the feeling of being in his loving embrace and now, it’s real.


End file.
